Harry's Dare
by potter717
Summary: While trying to win the dare contest he's entered with Ron, Harry discovers Draco's secret leading to a discovery about himself. :) I dont own any of these characters.


Harry was walking through the corridor, his eyes darting nervously around. He knew no one would recognize him but he couldn't help being cautious. In all their years of Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione and he had wanted nothing but a normal school year. Now that Voldemort was defeated and they were back to finish their missed year, that was exactly what they were getting. Unfortunately they didn't realize that normal also meant painfully boring. And so here was Harry, walking the dungeons Polyjuiced into a Slytherin, trying to sneak into their common room and steal something. Ron had dared him to bring back a souvenir; Hermione of course thought it was a bad idea but when did they ever listen? He saw two girls leaving the common room, and he avoided eye contact as he passed them, walking up to the door. He stared at the door, suddenly realizing he didn't know the password. Now that the war was over, would it still be pureblood? He looked around, hoping someone would come help him but there was no one else in sight. He was about to leave when the door swung open and Draco was standing in front of him.

"There you are! You were supposed to be here half hour ago!" he said annoyed.

"Uh, sorry…lost track of time." Harry mumbled. Of course the person he picked to change into was supposed to meet Draco.

"Well, hurry up. I don't know how long everyone is going to be gone." Draco said, moving into the common room so Harry could follow. Harry walked in and started looking around, trying to find something he could take without being noticed. "Come on!" Draco was climbing the stairs to the dorm. Harry hesitated for a second and followed. Getting something of Malfoy's would definitely put Harry ahead in their games. Distracted with looking for an item to snatch, he didn't realize what was happening around him. As soon as the door shut behind them Draco moved forward and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry froze, his eyes wide as Draco's hands wrapped around his waist. Noticing something was off Draco pulled away, meeting Harry's wide gaze. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Harry stepped away from Malfoy, his eyes still wide and his mouth trying to form words. What had just happened? Draco repeated the question louder and Harry snapped to his senses. "I have to go." He said quickly, trying to push passed Malfoy.

"What? Why? We've been planning this for a week! You know how hard it was getting everyone out of here?" Draco said, his voice rising in anger. Clearly Harry had walked into something beyond his understanding. Feeling more confused by the second he stormed passed Draco who quickly followed.

"Look…I'm not…I have to leave." Harry said. Draco just glared at him. With one last look Harry hurried into the corridor and ran. He wasn't thinking, letting his feet carry him anywhere that was far from the Slytherin common room. Finally, on the 5th floor he went into an empty classroom, shutting the door quickly and breathing heavy against it. He closed his eyes and grunted as he transformed back to himself. When that was done he sank to the floor, his mind racing to process everything that had just happened. Malfoy was…and he just….His brain was simply moving too fast. There was so much to think about. As he stood to go back to the common room, he froze, making a terrifying realization. With his hand on the door handle he looked down slowly and his mind went into another frenzy; kissing Draco had made him hard. He pulled his hand off the door as if he'd been electrocuted. How could he tell Ron and Hermione about what happened without telling them about that? If he left it out would they still be able to tell that he…he couldn't even bring himself to say it. Taking a deep breath he decided he wouldn't say anything yet…he'd make an excuse for not finishing the dare and he would leave it at that. The first thing he had to do was figure out what the hell was going on with him.

"What do you mean you didn't get anything? What were you doing all that time?" Ron asked. Harry rolled his eyes. How many times did he have to say the same thing?

"I told you, I was caught and I had to get out of there because I was starting to change back!"

"Yeah, but you were gone for a while! I mean, I fell asleep waiting for you! And you look exhausted by the way."

"Ron! For the love of Merlin shut up!" Harry snapped. People looked over at them and Harry squeezed the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. "I'll tell you what happened, but not here." Hermione exchanged a worried look with Ron, who quickly shoveled in the rest of his breakfast before they left. On the second floor they went into an empty classroom and after shutting the door Harry cast the Muffliato spell.

"Harry, what is going on?" Hermione asked. Harry took another deep breath. He looked at them both for a long time, gathering up the courage to tell them everything. When he went to bed last night he didn't sleep at all, thinking about what had happened and more importantly what it meant. Years of encounters had flashed through his mind; things he suddenly saw in a new light.

"Ok…uh…it turns out the kid I Polyjuiced into was…involved with Malfoy." Harry said. They exchanged a confused look.

"They're friends?" Ron asked.

"No…I mean they're…you know. Involved." Harry said again, raising his eyebrows. It only took a moment but suddenly their faces changed from confused to understanding and then surprise.

"I didn't realize Malfoy was…are you sure?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"How did you find that out? What did he say to you when he saw you?" Ron asked. He was grinning as if Christmas had come early. Maybe that was a good sign.

"He didn't have to say much…it was all pretty clear when he…well…." Harry winced at having to say it out loud. "When he kissed me." Hermione stared at him with a blank stare and Ron doubled over laughing. "What is so funny?"

"That's the greatest thing I've ever heard! I bet when you flipped out Malfoy was so confused! That's better than stealing something from their dorm!" Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back at Harry.

"Well, it's fine now that it's over with. I mean, Malfoy didn't know it was you and I'm sure they'll work it out and it'll be just fine." Harry looked away from her and down to the floor. "What is it?" Ron stopped laughing and looked at Harry.

"The problem isn't that it happened…it's…I think I liked it." he said, his voice barely a whisper. But they definitely heard. The silence stretched on for too long and Harry finally looked up. The eye contact seemed to break them from their shock.

"Well, I can't say that I'm surprised." Hermione said.

"What?" the boys said together.

"Oh please! There was something weird between you two since the first day you met. I bet if you went and told him right now, he'd feel the same way."

"Hermione, are you mental? No way is Harry going to say anything to Malfoy! First of all, we don't even know how sure this is…I mean, he could be confused because of shock! And second of all, Malfoy would just laugh his head off, using it as one more reason to make Harry's life hell!"

"Uh, Ron?" Harry started but they were arguing over him. Harry sighed and waited for a break in the shouting. "RON!" he yelled and they stopped, looking over as if just realizing he was there. "I am not confused because of shock. Not any more anyways. I was thinking about it all last night and I'm pretty sure I like Malfoy." Ron opened and closed his mouth several times. Harry knew how Ron was feeling…he went through the same excuses before he finally had to admit it to himself.

"Harry, you have to tell him that it was you! It's the right thing to do."

"No!" Ron said, finding his voice again. "You don't have to do that, Harry. Just leave it alone and if something is supposed to happen-"

"Oh shut up, Ron! Nothing just happens!"

"Look, I'm just going to leave it alone for now, and if the opportunity comes up I'll say something." Harry said, knowing that that wouldn't happen. While an unspoken truce had formed between Slytherin and Gryffindor since the war ended they were far from friends. They never spoke to each other, avoiding each other and having no reason to communicate. "We should go before we're late for McGonagall's." There was a moment of awkward pause, when suddenly no one knew what to say. Harry wanted to thank them for understanding, but with one look they seemed to know, and the moment passed just as quickly as it came. They hurried to class and had just taken their seats when she walked in. They were going to be turning small trees into hat stands. McGonagall waved her wand and plants popped up in front of everyone and they started working. Harry was trying his hardest to focus on his tree, but his mind kept drifting to Malfoy, along with his eyes. Luckily Draco didn't look over at all. Harry scooted his chair so that Hermione was blocking his view. Finally he managed to Transfigure it, noticing that he was the last one to do so. He was going to have to get a hold of himself before he failed out of his last year.

"Wow…I'm impressed! You've all finished with an hour to spare! I won't assign an essay today, seeing as you've all got a handle on this." The class cheered loudly. "Mr. Malfoy, please pass these papers out. When you get yours you may leave." Harry grinned in surprise. They were going to have an extra hour before their next class. He packed up his bag, half listening to Ron ramble away about what they should do with their free time. He saw a flash of white and looked up to see Malfoy handing him his graded essay.

"Nice score, Potter. You work real hard on that?" Malfoy smirked. Harry shot him a dirty look and reached up to take his paper. Instead of closing around the paper, Harry's fingers closed on Draco's hand. He looked up and their eyes met. Harry's breath stopped short in his chest, unable to move his eyes away from the stony grey. Time seemed to have stopped, and he noticed that Draco's eyes flashed recognition. Harry dropped his eyes quickly, ice spreading through his body as he pulled his paper away from Malfoy. Draco stared for a moment longer and slowly walked away. When Harry looked up Hermione and Ron were staring at him.

"I think he knows." Harry whispered. They hurried out of the room and found an empty corridor.

"Harry, what the hell just happened?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know! I looked up and I swear he recognized me from the other day…I could just tell."

"Ok, let's not jump to any conclusions. We don't know that for sure. But just in case…maybe you should tell him. If he did figure it out it would be better for you to come clean on your own." Hermione said. Harry sighed and leaned against the wall. This was crazy! Everything was spiraling out of control.  
"I still think it's a bad idea. If he didn't figure it out then telling him would be suicide." Ron said. Harry shook his head.

"No…Hermione's right. I have to tell him…otherwise I'll go crazy wondering what he knows…waiting for him to use that information against me. If I tell him first it won't be as bad." Ron shrugged, unconvinced that this was a good idea. The only problem now was what he was going to say…where does someone start a conversation like that?

Having spent the whole free hour coming up with ways to break the news to Malfoy, Harry hadn't even started on his homework. They had been working on it since classes ended for the day, but when Harry looked at the essays his were barely half of what everyone had finished. "I can't sit here anymore. I'm going to go for a walk."

"Are you going to find Malfoy?" Ron asked, trying to hide his disapproval. Ron was still against the whole idea and every few minutes he made sure to mention it. Hermione hit his arm and shot him a stern look. "What? I just think its-"

"Yeah, a bad idea. We got it, Ron." She said. Ron just shrugged again and went back to his essay.

"It's not like I'm going to run to his common room or anything like that! I don't even know what to say yet so until I figure that out you don't have to worry. I'm just tired of sitting here; I can't look at these books any more. I'll be right back." Harry left the common room and reveled in the silence of the corridor. It was nice to be surrounded by silence. He shoved his hands into his pockets and took off, randomly wandering wherever his feet took him. He was surprised at how quickly Ron and Hermione had accepted the news, along with himself for that matter. But the more he thought about it the more he realized that it had just been a matter of time…the signs were endless. He thought of the first time they had both flown, all the times they played against each other, even in 6th year when Harry couldn't stop following him. Maybe there was a different reason even he hadn't known about then. Suddenly he wondered how long Malfoy had known he was gay, wondering if maybe he mistook Harry's obsession with him in their 6th year. He remembered being caught by the snatchers and Malfoy not telling his aunt…Harry's stomach flipped at the thought and he took a deep breath. He was getting ahead of himself.

He came around a corner on the 4th floor and stopped short, diving behind a statute of a singing witch. Malfoy was at the end of the hall just leaning on the wall. What was he doing here? Harry waited a moment to make sure he hadn't been seen and he slowly raised his head, looking through the witch's bent arm. "You want to take a picture, Potter?" Malfoy shouted without looking over. How had he known Harry was there? Harry came out from behind the statute and stood where he was. "What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked looking up.

"I could ask you the same thing." Harry said. Malfoy just smirked and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. Harry watched him, his eyes traveling down Draco's body. He shook his head; he had to keep thoughts like that away in order to talk to him. He forced himself to think about all the ways he'd come up with to start this conversation but they all escaped him now. It looked like he was going to have to wing it. "I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Malfoy asked without opening his eyes. Harry didn't know if that made it easier or not, but he knew Malfoy's attitude was making him angry.

"In the common room yesterday night…that wasn't…that was me." Harry said. He repeated it to himself to see if it made sense. "I had taken Polyjuice and I didn't know who I was turning into and then when…yeah." He finished, wincing with embarrassment. Ron was right, he shouldn't have done this. After a long silence Malfoy finally spoke.

"What were you doing in there?" Harry couldn't tell if he was angry or not…he'd never heard Malfoy talk like that before.

"I was dared to steal something…without constant threat of attack we realize Hogwarts is pretty boring." Harry answered. Malfoy smirked again, coming away from the wall and looking at Harry. He simply stared, his mouth set in a crooked grin. "What?" Harry asked.

"I thought it would take longer for you to tell me…I'm amused by how quick you are to 'do the right thing'." The knowing look in his grey eyes gave Harry the chills.

"Did you know the whole time?"

"Of course I knew, Potter. As soon as I kissed you I knew it wasn't Collin; I didn't know who it was until I saw your eyes…Polyjuice doesn't change the eyes and who wouldn't recognize yours?" Harry squinted at him and after a moment Malfoy turned around and walked away.

"Wait a second! If you knew the whole time why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you let me leave when I tried the first time?" Malfoy stopped walking, his back facing Harry, who looked on nervously. Very slowly, Draco turned back around.

"I was hoping you wouldn't leave." Harry heard these words, but they weren't processing in his mind. He was saying them again in his head when Malfoy walked closer to Harry again. Harry met his gaze and swallowed hard. Could Malfoy see that Harry had liked it? Harry blushed at the thought and he saw Malfoy's eyes glance quickly at his flushed cheeks. "I wasn't surprised you flew out of there…but am I sensing a change of mind?" Malfoy whispered. Harry's eyes widened very slightly and Draco moved even closer, their noses almost touching. Harry wanted to say yes but his brain wasn't working at all. He swallowed hard again and Malfoy closed the space, his lips just brushing Harry's. He froze there and waited for Harry to make the next move. With his heart hammering loudly he pushed forward the rest of the way, pressing their lips fully together. With that reassurance Malfoy pressed harder, placing a hand behind Harry's head and around his waist. A muffled sound escaped Harry's throat as their bodies pressed together.

Harry became aware of his arms dangling at his sides and he brought them up around Draco's shoulders. This seemed to encourage Draco more, how now ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. Mostly because of surprise Harry let his lips fall open and Draco's tongue surged in, sliding across Harry's and exploring his mouth. The kiss was turning sloppy as the passion increased and Harry's hands were starting to roam up and down Draco's back. Draco pulled back for air and Harry gasped, staring at the Slytherin with wide, blinking eyes. "Do you want to see what we would have done, had you stayed last night?" Draco breathed, leaning his forehead against Harry's. Everything was moving so fast Harry's head was spinning. Draco pressed closer as he adjusted his posture and Harry felt his erection brush his leg. Looking down at it he became aware of his own hard-on. He looked back up at the dark grey eyes and after a moment he nodded. Without missing a beat Draco pushed Harry against the wall, kissing him hard again.

He moved down his jaw line and down his neck, sucking on the soft skin. "God, Draco!" Harry gasped. Draco looked up at the use of his first name, kissing Harry on the lips again before squatting down in front of Harry. He was working at the button when Harry grabbed his hands. "What are you doing?" Draco just grinned and pushed his hands away. "We can't do this here!"

"No one is coming." Draco said looking around. "Well, not yet anyways." He grinned again and pulled Harry's pants and boxers down, settling them mid-thigh. Harry looked around wildly but Draco gripped his hips hard, forcing him to look back down. "Relax." Draco demanded. He started by flicking his tongue over the hole, causing Harry to squeeze his eyes shut to control his voice. Draco kissed the head, then with his lips still pressed against it he moved forward, slowly taking Harry into his mouth. Harry moaned despite his efforts to stay quiet. He looked down and watched Draco's head bobbing back and forth. He felt Draco's tongue sliding along the underside, his cheeks hollowing with every suck. Without thinking Harry placed a hand on Draco's head, his other hand lacing though his own hair and balling up into a fist. Draco had started making a throaty sound every time he pulled away and it was driving Harry crazy. His hips had come off the wall and were thrusting forward, desperate to stay in Draco's mouth. "God, Draco I'm—shit!" Harry said, thrusting father forward. Draco popped the cock out of his mouth and stood up.

"Not yet." He said, fumbling with the button on his pants. "Get down." Harry looked around the corridor again and got onto his knees. Draco's pants and boxers dropped to the floor and Harry stared at his cock. "It's easy…just relax. Oh, and watch your teeth." He said warningly. Harry was still in awe at how fast things had escalated but slowly he reached up and took the cock into his hand. Slowly stroking up and down he stuck the head in his mouth and sucked. "More." Draco moaned, pushing his hips forward. Harry moved his hand and took more in, trying to get used to the feeling of it in his mouth. Harry pulled back out to the head, licked the tip and went back forward, this time taking a little more. Draco's hand came down to Harry's head, but he gripped his hair hard and pushed his head forward, forcing Harry to take the whole thing in, gagging and pushing back against Draco's hand. Draco held him there for a while, then pulled back and did it again. This time Harry gagged less, and Draco held on for only a moment before pulling his head back. Draco moaned loudly and loosed his grip; Harry slipped the cock father into his mouth, this time going all the way to the balls on his own. "God, yeah…faster." Draco said.

Before doing that he pulled the cock out of his mouth, pressed it against Draco's stomach and started suckling the balls. "Oh fuck!" Draco groaned, his fist squeezing Harry's hair again. Harry swirled his tongue around both before moving back and taking the cock back into his mouth. Now he sucked earnestly, and he felt a slight swelling when Draco grabbed his shoulders roughly, pulling him up to his feet. "The room, go!" he said, shoving Harry towards a classroom. They both held their pants up and stumbled into the room. As soon as the door shut Harry heard it; someone was coming down the corridor. Harry heard two people talking and laughing as they passed by the classroom they had just disappeared into. When the silence pressed on Draco locked the door and turned to Harry, who started back. "That was close...I hope that didn't ruin the mood." Harry shook his head, fully aware that they were both still hard.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold this." Harry said, his fingers grazing his own cock. That was almost too much and he almost came. Draco nodded and pulled his shirt off. Harry groaned as he got harder. "You're not helping." He said, pulling his own shirt over his head. Draco grinned and stepped out of his pants, leaving them behind as he closed the space between them. Harry moaned as their naked bodies pressed together and Draco lifted him onto the desk. He climbed up too and straddled Harry.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked and Harry nodded. Kneeling between Harry's knees he spread his legs, revealing his entrance.

"Don't do this like you did the blow job." Harry warned, and Draco shook his head. He muttered a spell and before Harry could ask what he did, a slick finger slid into his ass. "Oh, God!" Harry groaned, the muscle tightening around Draco's finger. He moved it in and out, the muscle slowly relaxing. Draco added a second finger and Harry grunted, moaned with every forwards push. Draco added a third finger making Harry's hips jerk upwards, involuntarily thrusting for more. "God, Draco…fuck me!" Harry said loudly, surprising himself with the force in his voice. Draco scissored his fingers for a bit and pulled them out slowly, admiring the pulsing hole. Settling himself above Harry he pressed his cock against the hole, and holding Harry's gaze he pushed forward, slowly filling Harry with his cock. Draco moaned at the tight warmth that hugged his member. When his balls met Harry's ass he stopped, letting Harry get used to the feeling. Harry had closed his eyes and was breathing heavy. "Jesus, move Draco!" he begged, and Draco obliged. He pulled out and thrust back in, building up a rhythm. Harry was bucking wildly, his hips moving to the same rhythm. Harry had never felt anything so good. Draco shifted his position slightly and his cock was rubbing against Harry's prostate. "Holy shit!" Harry yelled, his hands clawing at Draco's back. Draco thrusted faster, his balls making a small slapping noise against Harry's ass.

"Harry…." Draco said and Harry opened his eyes, locking with Draco's as they both grunted and breathed heavy. "I'm going to come inside you." he breathed and Harry nodded, bringing his hand to his painfully erect cock. He started stroking himself, never taking his eyes from Draco. "Oh, God!" Draco said and Harry knew he was close. Draco lowered his body and braced himself; the tip of Harry's cock was grazing his stomach.

"Draco, I can't…I'm—fuck!" Harry groaned. Hot come poured out onto Draco's stomach, dripping down onto his own. Harry's head was tilted back, his whole body jerking as the orgasm coursed through him. The sight sent Draco over the edge. With a strangled yell he came hard, his hands baling into fists, his back arching with his orgasm.

"Ugh, fuck!" he said, collapsing on top of Harry. Harry felt the sticky come between them but he was too spent to care. They both lay there for a while, chests heaving against each other as they caught their breath. After a few minutes Draco rolled off of Harry and they settled onto the small desk lying close together. Draco propped himself onto his elbow and looked down at Harry. "You look royally fucked." Draco said laughing. Harry pointlessly tried to smooth down his hair.

"I feel it…you're quite the mess yourself. We both are." Harry said, looking down at Draco's stomach. Draco looked down too and shrugged.

"I didn't know you were gay." Draco said.

"I didn't either." Harry said and they both laughed. "I figured it out when you kissed me." Draco narrowed his eyes and lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "What is it?" Harry asked.

"Was this just an experiment?" Harry was so surprised by this that he sat up and looked over at Draco. "What?"

"I…I'm just surprised you're worried about that…I thought you of all people would be…you know." Harry said shrugging. "I thought one night stands would be your kind of thing."

"They used to be."

"When did you stop?"

"Today." He met Harry's gaze. "I've wanted you too long to let you go after just one go." Harry laughed and lay back down. He couldn't remember what he was so worried about before, but laying here now felt like exactly where he should be.

"You think anyone will miss us if we start sleeping in the Room of Requirement?" Draco's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Would you prefer we take turns in the common rooms?"

"Good lord no!" Draco said. "Are you sure you want everyone knowing about us?"

"Are you?" Harry countered. Even now their old rivalry showed through. Draco grinned and climbed on top of Harry, pinning him to the desk. His smile faltered as he stared into Harry's eyes, taking in the true seriousness of the question. Instead of answering he bent forward and kissed Harry. "Maybe we should clean up a bit." Harry whispered. Draco nodded and climbed off the desk, using his wand to clean the come off their bodies and anything that had gotten on the desk and floor. Harry watched Draco as he dressed, that swooping feeling coming back to his stomach.

"Do you still need something to take back? You know, for your dare?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
Harry grinned. "No…I'm sure you'll do just fine."


End file.
